


Sandy Paws

by Yoru_Lun



Series: Bat Fam 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Being A Little Shit, Jason Todd bonding with the pets, Jason Todd is protective of his food, Jason Todd loves Alfred Pennyworth, Jason is a Dork, because Alfred is a godsend, do it at your own risk, do not touch his Neapolitan ice cream, fuck you dc, let my son be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: Bury your enemy's pets to get back at them.





	Sandy Paws

**Author's Note:**

> So the first thing I decided to write for this year is a shitpost. 
> 
> This is inspired by this post 
> 
> https://syntactition.tumblr.com/post/170903464251

Jason is cackling.

He had seen the recent trend of burying one's dog in sand up to their neck and Jason thinks to himself, what better way to get back at the Demon Brat other than through his pets? 

It didn't hurt that the dogs love the sand and they're well trained enough to sit still as they are buried.

So Jason had went through with his self imposed mission and proceed to do it after he had volunteered to walk the dogs since the Demon Brat is still grounded after his recent stunt that Daddy Bat disapproves of.

Since Gotham is an island and are basically surrounded by sea and beaches, it wasn't hard for him to find a secluded one. Well not after he took off with one of Bruce's fancy car that is. Alfred handing him the key notwithstanding.

He took a selfie with the dogs lolling their tongue out at the open window while driving and sent it to the group chat without context. The responses he received are instantaneous but he ignored it in favour of speeding down the stretch of empty road. 

If he gets a ticket for it, well serve Bruce right for owning cars that goes beyond speed limit and not expect for his kids to take it out for a spin.

He arrived at the destination soon enough with the speed eating away at the length of it. The beach is as expected, empty of people and let the dogs bound out on the sand. 

He is not that cruel to bring them to the beaches and not let them roll around in it first before he bury them to get back at their master. 

He is not that barbaric, thank you very much. 

While he let dogs run around, he checked on his persistently buzzing phone to see the expected threats from Baby Bat and the disapproving one from Daddy Bat for using his phone while driving. He just replied with a middle finger emoji and stuffed his phone away.

He will not let Alfred dissuade him from this because of course the elderly butler already pieced together what he planned on doing. The man is scarily precise that way, not only with the big ass shot gun that he kept stored away around the mansion.

Jason lets the dogs enjoy their freedom for a couple of minutes before he called them over with a sharp whistle. Damian had trained them differently but the dogs are intelligent enough to discern the members of the family to know they're called by one. 

Both bounded over toward him and Jason knelt down to give each a good rub down. It's not their fault their master is such a big asshole.

"Imma start with you first Ace. I'm still upset about that jacket. It was my favourite." 

He ordered the dog to sit still and it obeys without question even when Jason began to dig holes around it and dump sand on it. It took him roughly ten minutes to bury Ace and ten more to do the same with Titus since both are big dogs. 

He took a couple of pictures and some selfies with him between them before dumping it all in the group chat.

Damian's murderous threats filled the pages of the chat and he dismissed every call that comes to his phone. Let the brat stew. 

Serve him right. 

The dogs seemed to be content being buried and he let them enjoy it for a couple of minutes before digging them out. He let them play in the water for a bit and later on roll around in sand. 

He owed them that much for cooperating with his plan. 

Jason called them back to the car and felt vicious satisfaction when they tracked sand and salt water all over the fancy leather seat of Bruce's car. The man have more than enough money to have it cleaned Jason is not that worried about making the man do it. 

If they stopped by a Big Belly drive-thru on the way back, well the evidence had been gobbled up by the two ravenous dogs before they reached the manor. 

He so does savour the constipated look on Damian's face by the time he arrived and is not at all guilty when Alfred told the brat to get the dog cleaned up before the dogs can enter the manor. 

That will teach the brat no one touch his Neapolitan ice cream and gets away with it. 

No one. 

Well except for Alfred that is because the man is his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any error, I was on my phone and haven't gotten to grammar check anything. I will come back to this when I'm awakw enough in the morning.


End file.
